What would happen if Sherlock
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: Edit: This has now become a 'What would happen if Sherlock...' so. Chapter 2: What would happen if Sherlock found out about Tumblr?
1. When Sherlock Finds Omegle

_**When Sherlock Finds Omegle.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Sherlock otherwise a certain detective; criminal and doctor would be … I'll leave it to your imagination.**_

_**This was a prompt from Tumblr, found here: .com/post/15503292300/sherlock-fic-prompt**_

* * *

><p>"John. I'm bored," Sherlock said, creeping up behind John.<p>

"What would you like me to do about it?" John leant back, raising an eyebrow at Sherlock.

"Entertain me~," Sherlock sat on the sofa with a sigh.

John looked cautiously at Sherlock before passing Sherlock his laptop, loading up a page called 'Omegle'.

"Have fun on that, now leave me alone," John growled out, glaring at Sherlock from the corner of his eye as he went back to reading his book.

"What… What is this site?" Sherlock glanced at John again, a questioning look in his eye before realising John was ignoring him again and decided to just click the 'Text' button to see what came up.

He noticed a blank screen came up with the words 'you're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!'

Deciding to do just that he typed in a simple hello.

Almost instantly, he received a reply back from a girl called Christine who was a Female as well as being 18 from New York. She seemed to want him to see her on cam at a website.

Not sure what to do, he just let it ponder for a few minutes before he received another message, saying that she was 'horny and waiting for him.' Then she seemed to disconnect as if afraid of what his reply might be.

He stared at the screen for a few minutes, before deciding to start a new conversation, wondering what the next person would be asking of him.

This time the other 'stranger' decided to start the conversation with a simple "Hi."

He replied back, finally figuring out how to work the site, with a small "Hello."

The other person then asked him something, which he couldn't understand; they asked him for his "asl".

Further explanation from John ('It means Age/Sex/Location.') and he replied back, "Why would you need to know that? Unless Moriarty hired you, which you'd be rather incompetent if he did, you should already know all of the details."

They seem to disconnect almost immediately and he looked at the screen, again pondering what had just happened.

Looking at the screen again, he noticed something new at the bottom of the screen, something about a random question to discuss.

John was now watching Sherlock warily, wondering why Sherlock had been so quiet for so long.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to click on the little button and see what came up.

Almost immediately a question came up which said "Stormcloak or Imperial."

Scrapping through the various topics in his brain, he figured out that he was talking about a new 'fad' called Skyrim. Before he could reply, the other person disconnected, as if they didn't 'know' what it was about.

Over the course of 2 hours, he received different questions ranging between "R U HRNY" and "John, pick up some milk."

He stared confused at the screen as he saw that last question, wondering what exactly it meant. He then came to the conclusion that it was simply someone else looking for their friend 'John' so they would pick up some milk.

He didn't get why it was signed by '-SH' unless someone was impersonating him. He spent another 20 minutes just trying to figure out why that person signed it with his name then came to the conclusion that it was purely coincidental.

Before he left, he noticed a simple sentence which said 'Save to log.' This was followed by a 4 options, one being a social networking site ('Facebook'), the other two saving to the 'laptop' and the last one he wasn't sure about.

"John?" Sherlock queried, looking over at his flat mate.

"Yes Sherlock?" John sighed, looking back at Sherlock.

"What's Tumblr?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><em>There you go children. What would happen if Sherlock stumbled upon Omegle? Not much. He'd just be his normal confusing, detective self.<em>

_:3_


	2. When Sherlock Finds Tumblr

**Sherlock Finds Out What Tumblr Is.**

**Disclaimer: I, do not own anything in this story. Except for anything 'mentioned' on Moriarty's blog. Have fun reading this!**

* * *

><p>"It's… It's a website, which is like a massive blog and you can 'reblog' and 'like' things that are your favourite TV shows, favourite music, etc…," John replied, looking at Sherlock worriedly.<p>

"Oh. Okay," Sherlock looked at the blue site again, curiosity eventually taking him over and he signed up for an account.

It took him a while to think of a 'good' URL, as they were called, and he finally decided to use '_thescienceofdeduction' _carrying along with the rest of his ideas.

He looked confused at the starting screen, blinking slightly. After finalising all the details and choosing an icon and everything else, he started typing in random phrases that he could think of.

'the-consulting-criminal' was his first one and surprisingly straight away a blog came up. He started having a look through it, noticing some of the posts were signed '-JM'.

Piling this away for further use, he just sat there for 5 minutes, staring at the blog, trying to figure out how idiotic Moriarty was. If it was Moriarty, which it most likely was, as the whole of this 'blog' fitted in with his style.

_"LOL, Just blew up another orphanage. I'm so funny :P –JM"_

"_Seb found one of the traitors in our midst. Be back later. I need to … talk to him. –JM"_

_"**Anonymous: omg, liek y r u s0 EviL~?**_

_It comes with the job. As well as proper grammar and actually being able to spell. But that's just a little side part to the job. –JM"_

Sherlock placed a hand over his mouth, smiling at the response Moriarty gave before realising who had actually written this response and calming down. He is still his arch-nemesis of course.

John was now giving him very worrying looks. He looked over Sherlock's shoulder and if Sherlock was in fact paying attention, he'd have noticed John's face lose nearly all its colour.

Sherlock ignored or at least attempted to ignore John as he scrolled through Moriarty's blog. He seemed to notice things called 'tags' and decided to type both his name and John's name in the tag to see what came up.

The posts seemed to be about mostly him and John. In a relationship. In compromising positions. Frankly, he was scared. It didn't surprise him that these people knew who either John or himself was, thanks to John's blog, which he should in actual fact talk to him about, it seems to be provoking the wrong sort of attention. But this. It creeped him out. Indefinitely.

He looked behind at John, noticing how pale he is, and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you okay John?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine, just, it's kind of hot in here, I'm just going to go change," John blushed running for his bedroom.

Sherlock looked around, it was the beginning of January, which meant in England as well as nearly the whole of the United Kingdom was cold, freezing. By no means was it 'hot'.

Shrugging lightly, he kept scrolling through the posts, noticing one post that stuck out to him. One about John... and Moriarty.

Reading it through, he found himself getting slightly sick, staring at the story confused. He pushed the laptop onto the table in front of him and grabbed a pillow, shutting the lid of the laptop with his foot.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John came in and sat on the back of the sofa, looking at Sherlock with a flushed face.

"Remind me never to even look at these sites again. Scarred. Scarred for life," Sherlock mumbled looking at his phone, which had started to vibrate.

Picking it up, he realised it was Lestrade, with another case... thank god.

"Another case my dear Watson," Sherlock jumped up, heading out the door, not noticing the blush that had appeared on John's cheeks as they left for the scene.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A request, you could say, as I saw a few people as well on tumblr wanted this written up. So hope you enjoy this. Any suggestions for future visits etc just place a review ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
